


#Koukisexual

by Thefrostyxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), An attempt to be funny, M/M, i am not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: People say that those who got hurt will have their wish granted. Too bad for Furihata, he was just on the wrong side of that myth.





	#Koukisexual

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes sense in any way since I write this to distract myself.

Furihata exhaled in relief as he got out of his class, head a little bit heavier than he was before entering the class, but heart a little bit more relieved. The test was such a headache, but at least he could answer 70% of the questions. That’s a little bit better than the minimum grade to pass, but that’s just enough for him. So long as he could put it behind him and no longer be haunted by it.

Although, Furihata was positive that he will be scolded for ever thinking like that, should a certain someone heard that thought of his.

But well, good thing Sei passed this class last semester.

As Furihata made a turn to the left corridor, he could see Kawahara leans on the wall, puffing a white smoke. He turned his head towards Furihata and letting out a weak smile.

"Kawa!" 

“Yo, Furi,” Kawahara greeted with little enthusiasm. His face looks dejected.

“Was the test that stressful?” Furihata smiled knowingly. Kawahara only smoked when he’s stressed. Seeing him exhaling the smoke in a daze as if he was creating a miracle cloud, Furihata could tell that his friend was in trouble. "You know, if it's really that bad, you can always take the supplementary class...."

“Can we not talk about it?” Kawahara groaned, taking another drag of the cigarette on his left hand before blowing the smoke out. “You know I have a plan with Eri to Okinawa. Fucking bye, my summer paradise."

Furihata tried to suppress a chuckle but to no avail. A little giggle still slipped from his mouth, making Kawahara glares towards his direction.

“You’re laughing at my pain! I cannot believe this! I thought we’re friends, Furi!” he said in a dramatic tone as he pointed out his still lit up cigarette towards Furihata, making a show of waving it like a magic wand.  “You, Furihata Kouki, shall be condemned for this betrayal towards your ally!”

Hearing such dramatic words, Furihata chuckled a little more. “Did you hear yourself? You sound like Sei when he’s angry,” he said. As he spoke of the name, Furihata was suddenly reminded that his boyfriend requested him to send a text when he was done with the test, so they can meet somewhere. Furihata dug out the phone from his pocket, deactivating the airplane mode he set his phone to before the test begun, while Kawahara was still busy cursing him with his cigarette as the magic wand.

However, when his phone’s service was finally back, Furihata was greeted with social notifications. Like, _a bunch of them_. He first got many likes, then pops up many messages, many comments, all across his social accounts that he had. Furihata by no means a social media person. He only has social accounts for the sake of keeping up with his peers. That’s why, having so many messages, requests, all at once that he couldn’t even read what’s the messages and the comments about, made Furihata widen his eyes and gape like fish out of water.

What. The Hell. Is. Happening?

The _ding! ding! ding!_ voice of his social notification didn’t stop, even after a few minutes. They overlap with each other, clearly letting him know that he had more people interacting with his account more than he could ever dare to hope. Furihata could only see in horror, as the voice keeps on overlapping and his phone’s screen was busy showing words one after another that they lost coherency to his wide brown eyes.

Kawahara, who saw his best friend's horror expression and heard the neverending ringtone, finally stopped his curse and peeked into Furihata’s phone. After a while, there was a word that people hashtagged over and over.

_#Koukisexual_

They stared at each other, exchanging a puzzled look as the realization dawned into them. Kawahara was the first to recover, snickering as he stared at his best friend.

“Koukisexual?”

The teasing tone finally woke Furihata from his haze. He blinked once, twice, before re-activating airplane mode of his phone and shoved it back to his pants pocket, face red as tomato while his mouth still gaped.

“What the fuck, Furi! Koukisexual!” Kawahara burst into laughter as he threw his cigarette butt, now more interested in his brown-haired friend’s phone. “This is epic. Give me your phone!”

“No!” Furihata gritted his teeth. “No way!”

“Fine then, I’ll just see your profile from _my_ phone,” Kawahara said, still laughing as he pulled out his phone from his pocket, his fingers swiftly typing while Furihata was still cursing under his breath.

What even _Koukisexual_ ? Why did people start to bombard his social media with it? Did somebody secretly taped him doing… _that_ with Sei? But when was that? Being an Akashi, Sei was very careful in PDA. They had never done _that_ aside in Sei’s room, where he had made sure of its security. Unless if it’s…

“Oh my God!” Kawahara laughed harder as Sei’s muffled voice was heard calling his name from Kawahara’s phone, bringing back Furihata’s attention. “Furi, your boyfriend! He…. Oh my God!”

Kawahara was howling with laughter, while Furihata was gritting his teeth and snatching the phone from his friend’s hand. He glared at the screen, determined to see what’s so funny that Kawahara couldn’t even speak.

On the screen of the phone, displayed a window of EX-SEIRIN BASKETBALL TEAM group chat, with so many laughing emojis from Koganei, Kagami, Tsuchida, and even their basketball team kouhais. Furihata scrolled up, trying to find the laughing matter when he found a video sent by Kuroko, who also gave a laughing emoji to caption it.

The video itself showed his red-headed boyfriend as thumbnail. Which he looks as stunning as ever. So there’s no way they would laugh about him. But that could only means…

_OH MY GOD._

Furihata could feel his heart sunk as he played the video. It was Seijuurou, being interviewed by one of famous news website with what looked like an LGBT parade as a background. It was supposed to be an hour ago. Sei did say that he would attend a press release of Akashi Group finally speaks their support of LGBTQ. The redhead smiled contentedly to the camera, in a relaxed manner instead of his usual formal way. It made Furihata happy, if only he wasn't so afraid of what his boyfriend might say.

“So, Akashi-sama, a word about Akashi Group being one of the first huge group to be open to supporting LGBTQ?”

“In all honesty, we always treat every individuals that work in Akashi Group as equal, regardless their sexuality or their gender. It’s also written in our company rule that we will not allow any harassment towards anyone and those who were found guilty will have their contract terminated immediately. It’s just about time we speak of our support instead of simply letting it implied.”

His voice sounded so calm, so soothing that Furihata could feel his heart slowed down a bit. Just a little bit, because he was still afraid.

“Does this have anything to do with you dating a guy?”

“I assure you, it is not. The rule was made before I was even born, and it will still be there when I take over the company.”

“Speaking of dating, since we’re still in LGBTQ spirit, mind to tell what’s your preference, Akashi-sama?”

Akashi raised his eyebrow, his face came closer to the camera as if he tried to hear what the reportert is speaking. “Pardon?”

“What’s your preference? Are you gay or you’re bisexual?”

Furihata groaned, almost feeling fearful for the reporter’s life for ever saying such bold question in a live show when he saw Sei smirked instead of glaring in anger. His thin lips curved as he faced the camera once again, giving a warm, calm smile. “To be honest? I’m _Koukisexual_.”

If it’s possible, Furihata could feel his face redden even more, that he was sure his face was just the same color as Kagami’s hair now. He almost closed the video when he saw the video was still playing.

“What do you mean Koukisexual?” asked the reporter.

“Meaning, I’m only interested in Furihata Kouki. My beloved boyfriend.”

At the mention of his full name, Kouki finally understood why was his social media was flooded with #koukisexual notifications, and why his closest friends were laughing so hard at his expense. He could feel his face heated from embarrassment, and his short-circuited mind was already planning a revenge on his boyfriend. But now, the most important thing in Furihata’s mind is to find the cheeky bastard first and punish him for embarrassing Furihata in front of the live stream, watched by thousands, if not hundred thousands, of people.

“SEEEEEEIIII!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> That's what you get for laughing over Kawa's misery, Furi. 
> 
> Also, I should be ashamed of myself for ever writing this. Maybe I will mull over it someday when my common sense is back.


End file.
